Stale Popcorn and Terrible Candy
by MikoMikoFever
Summary: Keigo and Mizuiro go to the movies, and Keigo realizes he might just like his friend in a way he didn't think he would. KeigoxMizuiro. Shonen-ai/yaoi. Only supposed to be a two-shot, may be longer. Rated for language and kissing. c:


_**So I absolutely love the Keigo/Mizuiro pairing, and I don't know why, but I was inspired to write this ^-^**_

_**I hope it isn't too bad~!**_

_**Some warnings could be...you know, mentions of yaoi/shonen-ai for this chapter. c:  
Also...watch out for typos and OOC-ness. XD**_

* * *

"I'll call you later, babe."

This line followed by a harsh glare was almost always how Keigo's dates had ended. He had his first official date when he was fourteen, and that ended just like his latest. With a glare from his date. He kicked at the ground and watched as his date, some girl whose name he couldn't even remember, walked away from him, and he huffed. How many times had he been left standing in front of this same movie theater after a failed date?

Too many times.

Keigo was seventeen now, and he still had little to no luck with the ladies. Getting them to say yes to a date seemed easy enough; he just studied their level of intelligence during any classes he had with them. If she was…less intelligent, he'd use a cheesy pick up line and fluff up her confidence a bit before walking away. She'd follow in less than a minute, and the date would be set up.

If she was really smart, he'd make sure he looked as cool as he could manage, and talk about how whatever class he was in wasn't challenging enough, and soon she'd get to talking about how they should "meet again sometime". Setting up dates was as easy as pie.

The only problem was keeping the date interesting. Eventually, he'd run out of compliments to give the less intelligent girl, and she would get upset that he wanted to do something other than compliment her. The smarter girl would start talking about things he didn't understand, realize he was an idiot, and she'd leave. He never got lucky enough to get the girls in between.

The sound of a bicycle riding up made Keigo snap out of his thoughts and turn around. "Oh, Mizuiro, what are you doing here?"

The shorter teen hopped off of the bike he was riding and smiled at the elder. "I was in the mood for stale popcorn and terrible candy, so I came to the movies."

Keigo chuckled as an eyebrow arched and he folded his arms over his chest. "Very funny," he said. "You got a date or somethin'?"

Mizuiro shook his head and gave Keigo a small smirk, followed by folding his own arms over his chest. "No date for me, but I see you just lost yours." The smile on Keigo's face faded a bit as Mizuiro's grew.

The brunet immediately regained his composure and smiled at his friend again. "It just so happens that _I_ dumped _her_, Mizuiro," Keigo said, a smug look growing on his face.

The shorter teen rolled his eyes and wheeled his bike over to a small bike rack outside the theater and chained it up before he turned to enter the theater. "Whatever," Mizuiro said, giving a small wave. "I'm going to go see that new pirate movie. You're free to join me, if you'd like."

Weighing out his options was kind of stupid in this situation. Keigo mentally pictured a scale in his mind; one side reading "see movie with Mizuiro" and the other side saying "go home and listen to Mizuho rant". While the "go home" side had a five pound weight on it, Mizuiro's side had a weight the size of an elephant on it.

"Sounds cool," Keigo said, following Mizuiro inside.

Keigo pulled out all of his charm for Mizuiro; opening doors, paying for the tickets and snacks, even letting the shorter teen choose where they would sit. "Gee, Keigo," Mizuiro said, taking his seat. "If you're this nice to all of your dates, why do they dump you?" The dark-haired teen laughed when Keigo glared at him and took his seat.

"I'm not this nice to anyone but you," the brunet said, taking a few pieces of popcorn from the bag in his hands. After a few pieces of the stale, over-buttered, snack, Keigo looked over at the silent Mizuiro next to him. "Why so quiet?"

Mizuiro laughed and took a piece of popcorn. He shook his head and avoided eye contact with the brunet as he stared at the screen, just in time for the movie to start. The brunet watched the younger, out of the corner of his eye, as Mizuiro tucked his hair behind his ear.

Keigo tensed almost immediately. Being friends with the younger for so long meant he learned things about him that others didn't normally take notice to. For one, Mizuiro only _acted_ innocent; he was really extremely devious. He also had a strange love for cats and spicy tuna rolls. But besides all of that, the brunet noticed things like gestures that the dark-haired teen did.

When he was really proud of himself, he would snap his fingers more often when he spoke. When he was upset, he would crack his knuckles as often as he could. When he was nervous, he wouldn't keep his feet still. When he liked someone, he would do four different things, in a certain order.

First, he would tuck his hair behind his ear. The slight panic Keigo felt disappeared for a little as he remembered that the hair-tuck could mean two different things. If he tucked it away behind his right ear, it meant he was irritated. If it was behind the left, then it was the first sign of him liking someone.

The brunet snuck a peek over at the shorter teen and then quickly turned back to the movie. He bit his lip and started to tap his fingers on the armrest of his seat. It was behind his left ear. _Relax, Keigo, relax_, the teen thought to himself. Maybe there was a hot girl in here that he just hadn't noticed.

Doesn't matter; Keigo just had to watch out for the second sign. He would knock something over, in a way that was so obvious it was almost ridiculous, he'd apologize, and he'd help clean up the mess. The brunet mentally laughed at how girly the other teen could be.

His thoughts went from how girly the teen was to how adorable and sweet he was. Keigo felt his thoughts moving from the younger's girly self, to his cute self, to how cute he would look under Keigo's arm, to how amazing of a kisser he must have been…and soon he felt his mind caving in on itself.

Straight as a ruler Keigo was attracted to his (male) best friend.

And he didn't mean to sound or act cocky, but he felt like Mizuiro liked him back.

The brunet had his thoughts cut short when he felt his leg get colder. "I'm so sorry, Keigo," Mizuiro said, using the napkins in his hand to dab at the soon-to-be stain on Keigo's pant leg.

Keigo laughed a little and helped clean up the soda spill. "Thanks, Mizu, I got it," he said with a smile. Mizuiro smiled and turned back to the screen and Keigo noted the second sign as checked off. Just two more signs to go.

The third sign involved Mizuiro growing bored with whatever situation he was in, and suggesting that he and the person he's with do something that isn't so boring. Sure, people do this often, so technically it isn't a sign of interest, but Mizuiro only pulled out this little trick around a select few.

"Hey, Keigo," Mizuiro began, leaning closer to the brunet so that he could hear him. Here comes sign number three. Keigo felt another spike of panic rise in his chest as he leaned toward Mizuiro. "I forgot I have some studying to do, so I have to go, okay?"

The brunet didn't know whether to be relieved that he was wrong, or upset that Mizuiro didn't like him like he thought. "Oh, okay, sure," Keigo said, standing to let Mizuiro slip by. "See you around."

Mizuiro nodded and slipped out of the theater, leaving behind a disgruntled Keigo.

The shorter teen made his way out of the theater and mounted his bike, and began to ride toward his house. Once he was sure he was out of the theater's sight, he laughed aloud. "Step one," he said, smiling to himself. "Take what Keigo knows about you and change it up, so he ends up driving himself crazy."

* * *

_**Review for me and let me know how it is so far?**_

_**Hahaha, yes, this is going to be a two-shot. ;)**_


End file.
